Exploratory Squad Hotel Indigo
The New California Republic'' ''Exploratory Squad Hotel Indigo (NCRESHI or, more simply, Hawaii Squad) was an NCR effort to expand their influence deep into the Pacific Ocean, gathering intel and pursuing rumours of fleeing Enclave Members. While the Pacific was crossed successful, internal and external pressures eventually resulted in the squad destructed, with the survivors ending up scattered around the Pacific. History The NCRESHI was the brainchild of Colonel Arnold Kaddish, a veteran of the NCR-Enclave conflict. Kaddish was tasked with tracking down fleeing Enclave Remnants and performed his job in New California admirably. However, the "ones that got away" troubled Kaddish. Starting in the 2260s, Kaddish began to agitate for greater resources for his capture operations. However, the NCR's entrance into the Mojave put these efforts on the backburner, especially with Kimball's ascension into Presidency. In 2280, the pendulum swung back towards Kaddish. Reports from Exploratory Squad Whiskey told tales of a whole branch of the Enclave in Idaho. Tales of Jerome "Butcher" Barker and his crew of Enclave raiders terrified the NCR Brass. Kimball approved of massively increased funds to track down these rumours. Kaddish even received a promotion. Eventually, reports from the ESW (before they went AWOL) informed the NCR Brass of Butcher Barker's movement to Hawaii. On December 30, the NCR Senate approved the creation of the New California Republic Exploratory Squad Hotel Indigo. The task force was formed on 17 January 2281. Hawaiian Holiday Kaddish's Enclave round-up had always been a blitz, with midnight raids snatching up Enclave personnel for their trials. Kaddish's pursuit of Butcher Barker was a similarly rapid process. The unit was assembled from the various divisions of the New California Republic Armed Forces. 1st Recon snipers, Heavy Troopers and Veteran Rangers were recruited into the unit, with two qualified, veteran officers to command them. Training was rapid, with soldiers learning survival, military and diplomatic skills. In total, the unit was given three months to train and build some form of esprit de corps - just enough time for the fledgeling New California Republic Navy to prepare a vessel for the long journey. The vessel presented to Hawaii Squad was more than a match for their expectations. The Bearly Floating ''was first refurbished in the Boneyard in 2267. However, it was co-opted by Kaddish to serve the mission, being refurbished for a second time to make it sea-worthy for a considerably longer journey. The mission was launched on 3 April, with the expedition leaving the Boneyard for far-off Hawaii. Navigating both by the stars and cracked Pre-War maps, the ''Bearly Floating was prepared for two weeks of journeying. The vast Pacific swallowed the vessel as it left harbour, only for it to appear again 4 weeks later off the coast of Oahu, Hawaii. An Unwelcoming Welcome Hawaii Squad's arrival at Oahu was completely anti-climatic. No locals greeted them, no merchant ships passed by - the only sign of any human habitation was a smouldering campfire still resting on the beach. Little of danger seemed to be around and the area seemed just like the historical texts described it. It was like the war had passed Hawaii over. This, of course, didn't last permanently. An initial meeting with an arms dealer from the Blood Lotus Company quickly turned to violence, with the squad exchanging shots with the rugged mercenaries. Fleeing the well-armed mercenaries, the unit entered into the Mau'lan'olawe Basin. Beset upon by stingwings and an unknown human adversary, the crew was forced into the belly of the Bearly Floating, leaving it to drift through the seas. It was only after night had fully fallen that the troopers could retake their positions. With night absorbing the ship and its crew, navigation through treacherous underwater obstacles proved impossible. The ship was wrecked on the first day in Hawaii, absorbed by the Basin. The crew barely escaped - two troopers, most weapons and ammunition and all the food and medical supplies were lost in the evacuation. Luck brought the squad to a suitable number of small boats capable of getting Hawaii Squad out of the incredibly dangerous terrain. A Little Bit of Luck Hawaii Squad's escape from the Mau'lan'olawe Basin brought them back across Hawaii to Oahu. The ragged and dirty soldiers stumbled ashore just south of the Crystal Coast. No recon could be done on the settlement before approaching but it was decided by Lt Richard and 2nd Lt Long that it was the best bet for the squad to put themselves at the mercy of the squad. They were in no position to do otherwise. Luckily enough, Crystal Coast proved welcoming to the squad and, when the unit's mission and circumstances were explained, offered to take in the NCR troopers. Hawaii Squad was given billets just outside the settlement walls and supplied with food and ammunition. Within a few short weeks of rest and recovery, the squad was capable to travel again and soon set out to map the Hawaiin Islands. Oahu proved to be relatively stable and, according to notes taken by the squad, a "suitable place for expansion of NCR influence." While the local wildlife and mutants proved dangerous, the discipline and experience of the squad nullified much of the threat they posed. The Crystal Coast was an ideal candidate for NCR annexation. The island was altogether a stroke of luck for Hawaii Squad to find. End of the Squad Of course, there were threats. The Blood Lotus Company made common incursions into the area, hoping to sell off their various merchandise. When Alpha Fireteam came across one of these traders in January 2282, the interaction immediately led to bloodshed. From this one skirmish, three NCR troopers were killed, bringing the Squad's numbers down to two commissioned officers and seven troopers. Upon Alpha Fireteam's return to Crystal Coast, they were met by a hostile population. The papers saying the settlement was a prime target for annexation had been unearthed while the squad's billets were being cleaned. Forced out of town, the squad fled to central Oahu, where a temporary camp was established. A decision had to be made. There was no way of returning to the Republic. A third of the entire combat force had been killed in 9 months of operation. There was no support structure or friendly lines to return to. Hawaii Squad hadn't even seen any Hawaiian Enclave Remnants in this entire time, let alone Butcher Barker. The mission had been a failure. On March 30, 2282, the New California Republic Exploratory Squad Hotel Indigo was officially disbanded by Lieutenant Marie Richard and Second Lieutenant Micheal Long. Where Are They Now? Since the squad disbanded, the remaining soldiers have scattered. The years have taken their toll, with four troopers having been killed. Lt Marie Richard was even killed in an attempt to return to California, her ship floundering in the same treachours Basin that took the Bearly Floating. Of the original fourteen soldiers, four still live. * Second Lieutenant Micheal Long * Staff Seargent Daniel Shoots-Good * Ranger Erik Rodrigez * Ranger Michelle Pappas These soldiers are scattered around Hawaii. Staff Seargent Shoots-Good settled down in Crystal Coast with Ranger Pappas, hanging their rifles and uniforms up. Ranger Rodrigez turned tail and joined up with the Blood Lotus Company. 2nd Lt. Long has actually left Hawaii, joining up with the Blue Packpackers and settling on King Island, Tasmania. Organisation Hawaii Squad followed the same structure common of the NCR Army. The Squad actually consisted of roughly a platoon strength force, with two officers instead of one. Hawaii Squad was divided into the Alpha Fireteam and Bravo Fireteam. Alpha Fireteam consists of 8 soldiers, led by 2nd Lt. Micheal Long. This unit was the primary strikeforce of Hawaii Squad, comprising a slightly larger force of troopers but few specialists. Bravo Fireteam was led by Lt. Maria Richard, who commanded the entire operation. Bravo Fireteam also included the units specialists, including marksman, heavy troopers and radio signalmen. Relations Hawaii Squad was briefed and drilled heavily in diplomacy - surprisingly so for a military unit. While the unit was drilled hard in military tactics and survival skills, the commissioned officers spent months with Ambassador Crocker and Colonel Hsu working on conflict mitigation and peaceful negotiation. As such, Hawaii Squad had surprisingly first impressions with many of the factions they met. Blood Lotus Company The Blood Lotus Company was one of the largest and most cohesive opponents to Hawaii Squad when they were in operation. The company saw the squad as simply a repeat of the US Soldiers that interned the companies ancestors before the war. The NCR soldiers saw the BLC as gunrunners, pirates and otherwise glorified raiders. Skirmishes between the two factions would ultimately be one of the largest factors in the death of Squad Hawaii. Crystal Coast The Crystal Coast had good relations with Squad Hawaii, surprisingly enough. As a peaceful, fishing settlement, the Crystal Coast was happy to take in the NCR troopers. When the unit was operating in south Oahu, the Crystal Coast housed the troopers until papers and reports intended for the Senate back home surface. Since the break-up of the unit, the leadership of the settlement has welcomed some remnants back. Fallen Heaven Fallen Heaven immediately opposed the arrival of Hawaii Squad. For the guerrilla fighters, the NCR troopers seemed to be just another oppressive force in Hawaii. When Fallen Heaven scouts reported back the arrival of soldiers eyeing up Hawaii, the Ceaser was immediately opposed to the faction. Skirmishes with Fallen Heaven in the Mau'lan'olawe Basin killed off two troopers and resulted in the loss of the Bearly Floating. Hawaiian Enclave Remnants The Hawaiian Enclave Remnants are one of the reasons Hawaii Squad was sent out. Rumours of a growing force of Enclave personnel in the archipelago spooked the NCR Brass, allowing them to push it through the NCR Senate. However, when the NCR arrived, the Enclave Remnants proved less of a threat than expected and instead became merely an obsession of Lt. Maria Richards. Technology Hawaii Squad primarily used the same equipment as the rest of the NCR, with some lee-way granted due to the long-term and long-distance nature of the expedition. All expeditions members were equipped with Service Rifles, 9mm Pistols and NCR Trooper Armour, as well as some speciality equipment, like Hunting Rifles, Gas Masks and Water-Proof overalls. Hawaii Squad also made use of one of the few merchant ships found in the New California Republic Navy. The Bearly Floating was a refurbished, Pre-War tugboat, common around the Southwest Commonwealth of the United States. Amusingly enough, the Bearly Floating' '''''made Hawaii Squad one of the top five naval factions in New California. Category:New California Republic Category:Groups Category:Hawaii